The Lecture and a Treat
by hamgsrship
Summary: Grissom reluctantly has to give a lecture but when “she” walks into his classroom, he begins to ponder the possibilities.


A Lecture and a Treat

To say Gil Grissom didn't want to be here, was putting it mildly. He had other things he would rather be doing, but here he was, giving another series of lectures. His mind wasn't on the group of people who entered the room with him, it was on other the people, and to tell the truth, he felt somewhat resentful that he had to be parted from them. That is, until "she" entered the room. She was alone and he noticed how she paused when she looked at him. He could see how her brown eyes seemed to dilate slightly (or was it his imagination) as she took in his appearance. He was used to being appraised by young ladies attending his classes, as well as some young men–it was all part of teaching and this was included in the package. But, he rarely, if ever, gave the others a second thought. There was something about this one, though, as she stood before him with her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, exposing a long neck that just begged to be nuzzled. He looked at the white t-shirt that hugged her breasts and trim waist, and he could feel his hands itch to discover the wonders of what he knew would be luscious tips to those well-rounded mounds of flesh. He couldn't help but notice the jeans that fit her like a second skin, giving little to the imagination as he looked at a perfect bottom that screamed for him to press against her, using her backside as handles that would hold them in a firm grip. He looked immediately to her face, hoping that there would be something that would diminish the attraction he was feeling for her, but it only intensified. She was very pretty, and when she smiled shyly at him, there seemed to be a light that glowed around her.

He dropped his eyes to his papers in front of him. He wasn't in the habit of mentally accosting a woman upon sight. When he looked back up, he noticed that she had moved to a seat, somewhat close to a bulky, athletic-type, who should be out on a football field instead of listening to one of his lectures.

Sara entered the room a bit apprehensively. She felt completely out of place, as she usually did when dealing with young, beautiful college coeds. Her plan was to simply slip inside as inconspicuously as possible and listen to the speaker. But as she passed through the door, she couldn't help but pause to look at the man who was to be lecturing that day. God, but he was gorgeous! And the thing was, he didn't seem to know it. Her eyes connected with his almost immediately and she got lost in the intense blueness of them, then she slowly scanned down over his face. It was a boyish face, although you could clearly tell he was all man, and of an age of roughly fifteen years older than herself. His beard, nicely trimmed, was no more than a week's worth of growth, but she wanted to reach out and touch it, then run her thumb over his lips which were exquisite. His cleft chin made her smile–it was so charming.

She lifted her gaze back up to his eyes and saw how he was looking at her. The intensity of his stare made her nearly drop her bag. She couldn't understand why he'd be looking at her like that, not when there were plenty of blonde beauties flaunting themselves for his inspection. But, she was glad he was looking at 'her' and gave him a tiny smile before turning to find a seat.

Grissom glanced down at the attendance sheet that was passed back to him, and noticed the name of the shy beauty. Sara Sidle–he looked at her with a raised brow and she looked back at him, flashing him a hundred and fifty watt smile that made his knees weak. He would remember that name. As he went about his lecture, his eyes would always find their way back to the sleek brunette, and he couldn't stop the hair from standing at the back of his neck when he noticed how the gorilla next to her seemed intent on attracting and keeping Ms. Sidle's attention. He couldn't actually say he was disrupting the class. After all, it was only Ms. Sidle who was being distracted with polite smiles that she would send the boy's way. But Grissom didn't want those smiles sent to the simian sitting next to her–he wanted those smiles given to himself.

"Miss Sidle–and Mr. Buchannon–is there something you'd like to ask me directly, instead of interrupting the class with your own conversations?" Grissom asked, breaking away from the subject of his lecture.

Sara seemed to turn a shade paler, then just as quickly a pink hue spread from the top of her chest to her forehead. He had successfully embarrassed her. But her friend didn't seem to mind in the least as he looked back at Grissom.

"No," replied Mr. Buchannon. "I was just trying to get her number–or somethin'."

"Well, Mr. Buchannon," Grissom kept his eyes on Sara as he casually leaned back against the desk and sat on its edge. "Perhaps we should wait until Miss Sidle decides whether she's going to comply or not. Miss Sidle–would you like to give Mr. Buchannon your number–or "something?"

Sara's embarrassment grew before she turned angry eyes on Grissom. The sight was magnificent and he knew the sudden urge to pull her from her seat and take her from this room to the seclusion of the nearest closet, then see if the fire that burned inside her was as heated as the flames shooting from her eyes.

"No, Dr. Grissom," Sara said through grit teeth. "Not at the moment, anyway. Perhaps after your lecture."

"Then you won't mind if I proceed?"

"No," she said quietly. "Please, go on."

Grissom let his eyes travel over the young lady once more, then returned to his lecture, but throughout his session, his eyes would repeatedly wander back to her and her companion. He was amazed that the boy actually wouldn't give up on his advances, actually going so far as to pull his seat a little closer to Sara's. Gil had to hide a smile of satisfaction when he noticed how large Sara's eyes became, alarm quite evident, but when she looked at him, the alarm was replaced by a smugness, as if to say, "See, I could have him in a heartbeat, if I wanted to." He reacted to her with a raise of the brow and she smiled brightly at him. He actually had to stop mid-speech from the effects of that smile. She truly was a beauty. When she saw his hesitation, she chuckled at him, and he turned his back to her and went on with his lecture.

By mid-way through Dr. Grissom's lecture, Sara had noticed the quite blatant show that was being put on by the blonde girl in the front row. Blondie seemed quite sure of herself as she would move about in her chair in an attempt to display her charms to the man standing only ten feet in front of her, and Sara was sure Dr. Grissom had to be enjoying the view–but every time she would glance at him, he was deeply involved in his presentation.

"Miss Sidle," Dr. Grissom's voice broke into her thoughts, making her jerk in surprise as she looked at him. "Now that I've finally gotten your attention, would you be so kind as to pass these out for me?"

Without looking at her, he placed a stack of papers on her desk, then returned to the front of the class, completely confident that she would do as he told her. She took a deep breath of frustration then got to her feet and started handing out the materials he requested, but when she tried to return to her seat, he stopped her–still not looking directly at her as he spoke.

"Miss Sidle–you may be seated down here. I'm sure there will be more handouts that you can assist me with."

Sara looked at the desk at the front of the room and almost died of embarrassment. She had intended to come into this class and be as inconspicuous as possible. That option was taken away from her quite deliberately.

After another hour, the lecture turned to the questions and answers portion of the session and Dr. Grissom seemed intent on bringing Sara further embarrassment as he repeatedly pointed questions asked by the other students, to Sara to answer. He was delighted by the sparkle in her eyes as she looked back at him, leaning back in the chair in a very relaxed position as she went about answering the questions without skipping a beat, and those questions she was unsure of, she would look at Gil and say, "I'm sorry, Dr. Grissom, perhaps you should answer that."

After the lecture, Gil watched Sara as the baboon approached her again and attempted to convince her that she should leave with him. When he saw Sara give the boy a slip of paper as they were about to leave, he couldn't help himself from calling her over to him.

"Miss Sidle, could you come here for a moment?" He asked as he kept his gaze on his papers he was gathering, only lifting his eyes to see the blonde "Pamela Anderson clone" moving to stand before him. He looked at her blouse and wondered at the strength of the thread holding that button closed over her obvious silicone breasts, because he was expecting it to pop open at any second and injure someone. "Yes, Miss. . . " Gil had to look at the attendance sheet to recall her name. "Um, . . .Roth. Can I help you?"

"I do believe you can, Dr. Grissom," she cooed as she moved so close that her hip came in contact with his groin.

Gil jerked in response, having already attained a half-erection from his bantering with Sara Sidle through the afternoon. His eyes grew larger as she pulled a slip of paper from her notebook and folded it neatly, then slipped it into his front trouser's pocket, taking her time about retrieving her hand. He immediately looked at Sara, who was standing only a few feet away from them, and he knew his face was showing his embarrassment. Still, what was good for the goose, was good for the gander, he thought as he looked back at Miss Roth.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Grissom?" Sara said sharply as she moved closer to them, and with a withering look at the blonde bombshell, convinced the girl to remove her hand as quickly as possible and leave the room.

"Yes–I did–Miss "Sidle?" He said with a raised brow as he looked at her. "The attendance sheet did say "Sidle"–didn't it?"

"Yes–Sara Sidle–that's me." She gave him half a smile and received a smirk from him. "Is there something I could do for you?"

He chuckled as he collected his materials, then glanced around the room to find it empty. He moved toward the front of the class where there was a door to a supply closet.

"I–think I need some assistance retrieving some supplies. Would you mind?" He held his hand to gesture that she should enter the room before him.

She paused a moment, then went into the dimness of the room, listening as he pulled the door closed behind them and switched on the light. As she turned to look at him, she saw that he had left his materials in the classroom and was slowly approaching her, unbuttoning his shirt as he came. She felt her throat go dry as she watched him exposing his chest before pulling the shirttail from his pants and stopping only inches in front of her.

"I think you've teased me enough–don't you?" He asked as he looked at her surprised face, then down over her impressive breasts, then back again.

"Teasing?" She gulped when she felt his hands moving to her upper arms and carressing them.

"Yes–teasing. Like every time you would cross your legs–you had to realize how it affected me. I could only envision them being wrapped around my waist. And when you stretched, not only did you nearly knock that orangutan out of his seat, you knew I was just waiting for the chance to taste what you were so blatantly offering. When you'd look at me and slide your tongue over your lips. . ." He merely chuckled again in a deep, throaty voice, then dipped his head toward her.

She turned her head to avoid his kiss. "But, Dr. Grissom! Do you really think we should be doing this here? What if someone walks in on us?"

"I locked the door," he murmured as he held her chin with his hand and captured her lips with his own.

They could feel the fire shooting through them and he reached for her jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them before pressing them over her pert bottom. She gave her hips a little wiggle to help him with this chore, then gave a little hop as he grabbed her firm backside and lifted her onto the counter. He yanked at her jeans, getting them caught on her sneakers and bringing a giggle from her as she watched him.

"Having trouble, Dr. Grissom?"

"Yes, "Miss Sidle," take off your damned shoes," he half growled as he reached down to open his own trousers.

She toed off her shoes, then watched as he peeled the pants off her legs. He took a step away from her as she leaned back with her hands supporting her on the edge of the countertop. God, but she was stunning and those brown eyes of hers. . . He let his gaze move lower, to the breasts that were pressing against the white cotton of her t-shirt and he couldn't stop his look of half delight and half disapproval.

"Something else wrong, Dr. Grissom?" She purred as she watched him.

"You're not wearing a bra."

She lowered her gaze down his body, taking in the beauty of his chest and stomach, then the protruding part of him that stood out proudly. She raised her brows as she immediately looked back up to his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Quite impressive, Dr. Grissom."

"I was hoping you'd think so."

She chuckled at him as she reached out and grabbed him by the opened front of his shirt and pulled him between her legs where his lips met hers with a hunger that left them both breathless. He slid his hands to grasp onto the breasts that had been taunting him all afternoon and he took his pleasure in gently massaging them and rubbing his thumb over the hardened buds. When she reached down to grasp onto his hardened erection, he moaned into her mouth, then after a few strokes, he pushed the leg opening to her red lace panties to the side and approached her. He pressed himself against her, grabbing onto her hips for better leverage as he pushed inside. Her gasp resonated off the walls of the small closet and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, bracing herself against the invasion taking place in her body–his immenseness sending shockwaves through her. He moved within her, stroking slowly at first, until her moaning drove him to move faster and more powerfully. He watched her as she threw her head back, allowing him access to that lovely neck of hers.

"Please, harder, now–I need you to. . .to. . ." She breathed against his mouth before taking his lips and tongue in a searing kiss.

He felt her walls clamping around him, milking him until he reached his own explosive ending and they leaned against one another as they tried to regain their normal breathing pattern.

"Still think I'm impressive?" Gil asked and she gave a throaty chuckle.

The loud bang on the door brought a moan from both of them as they leaned their foreheads against one another, then slowly turned and looked toward the sounds from the classroom.

"Come on, Grissom!" Catherine Willows' voice blared through to them. "I can understand you two deciding to have a little romantic re-enactment of your first meeting–but did you have to take it this far? I mean, weren't you the one who said you'd rather keep your fantasies private?"

Gil and Sara looked back at one another and smiled with amusement, then slowly started redressing and making themselves presentable.

"We'll be right out," Sara called to her friend who had initially been waiting for them in the hallway, outside the classroom.

"So," Gil said as he tucked his shirt into his pants and eyed Sara closely. "Miss "Sidle" would you like to explain to me just what was on that note that you handed to that imbecile you were flirting with all afternoon?"

"Flirting?" She asked with raised brows. "I'd hardly call that flirting–but if you must know, I gave him a note saying, "My husband doesn't approve of me giving out our telephone number. Sincerely, Mrs. Sara Grissom."

"Ah," he said as he handed her the sneakers she had kicked off previously. "Very wise. And did he have the mental capacity to understand that you are-indeed–married to me?"

"Um–that, I'm not sure of." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye as she held her hand out toward him, prompting him to reach into his pocket and place the note from the "blonde bombshell" into her grasp. Sara read it, glancing back at him as she ripped it up. "Wow, this one wasn't fooling around. She offered to do things to you that would have you bringing parasites home to me in no time."

He kissed her softly as he smiled at her. "Thank goodness, I have you to guard my virtue. I'd hate to bring anything home to you that she may have been incubating."

They inspected one another before opening the door and seeing the curvy red-head standing there, holding a small boy of two years with dark curly brown hair and eyes as blue as the skies above. The little girl, standing next to Catherine, was exquisite with her light brown waves and deep brown eyes. It was hard for Catherine to believe that the child was four years old already.

"Good God, what are you guys drinking in your water down there in Costa Rica? I think I want to bottle it and sell it. Every time I've called since you've been back, I've been interrupting some kind of action. It's getting so I'm half afraid to call you."

Gil just gave a short chuckle as he looked at her, then with a sheepish smile, added, "Isn't love grand?"

"Grand?" Catherine asked with raised brow. "It certainly is "frequent!"

Sara couldn't help but smile at Catherine as the little boy looked at her with his thumb in his mouth, then pulled it out long enough to say, "Mommy."

Not being able to resist her son, Sara took him from Catherine and allowed him to snuggle against her. The little girl looked up at Gil and smiled a gap-toothed smile as he reached his hand toward her. She happily took hold of it and started walking out of the classroom with him.

"Aunt Catherine took us to have some ice cream, Daddy."

"She did?" He said as he looked down at her. "That was very nice of her to get you a treat."

"What were you and Mommy doing in that little room, Daddy?"

Again, Gil chuckled as he continued walking with the child as Sara walked next to them with their son in her arms.

"I think Daddy was getting a treat of his very own," Catherine said under her breath as she brought up the rear of the small group.


End file.
